herofandomcom-20200223-history
Slinky Dog
Slinky Dog is a supporting character in the Toy Story films. He is a dog whos possesses wooden front and hind quarters, with a Slinky as his middle. The character's name and basic appearance are modeled on a much older pull-toy dog, manufactured by James Industries (the Slinky company). When Toy Story was released theatrically in late 1995, the original toy had been out of production for at least five years. Thus, while toys of Woody, Buzz, and even a special edition Mr. Potato Head had been rushed to the market, company CEO Betty James had "mold problems" reworking the toy, and it was some time later when Slinky Dog toys (now bearing the likeness of the Toy Story version) were shipped to stores. He was played by the late Jim Varney in the first two films and by Blake Clark in Toy Story 3. He is one of Woody's five best friends. History Toy Story Slinky is a supporting character in the film. Slinky is used by Andy as a force field when playing with his toys. Slinky first talks to Woody under his couch that he offers checkers for Woody. Slinky yells out, "Bad news!" and goes into a meeting. During the meeting, he and the other toys look at the children carrying presents for Andy's last birthday in his old house. All the toys go on a panic and later followed the red alert said by Sarge about Andy coming to his room. Slinky and the other toys watch Buzz Lightyear do some fake flying in his room and later getting exercise during the song, "Strange Things". That evening, Slinky and the other toys thought Woody knocked off Buzz. Bo Peep attempts to stomp the angry toys, but later froze when Andy came into his room about bringing only one toy. The next day, Slinky and the other toys are playing all alone without Woody until Woody from the window of Sid's house looks at them. Woody was unable to make it to Andy's house when he mimicked Buzz Lightyear. That night, he and the other toys used a Barrel of Monkeys to find Buzz Lightyear. However, Buzz is currently with Sid and scared a cat hiding in the bush. When Andy and his mother leave their old house, he and the other toys are donated to a crate inside the Eggman Movers truck. Slinky could not hold Woody much longer after being tossed away. When the rocket was lit from the sunlight, Woody and Buzz throw RC into the Eggman Movers truck. Slinky and the other toys gasped about Mr. Potato Head when his parts are knocked off by RC, including his whole body. That Christmas, Slinky and the other toys listened to Sarge about the recent news of what Andy is doing. Toy Story 2 Sliky has a major role in the film. Slinky found Woody's hat when Andy is getting ready to leave. Slinky and the other toys were worried that Woody has been taken by Al McWhiggin. When Buzz Lightyear sets out a plan, he and the other toys wear road cones to cross the lake into Al's Toy Barn. On an attempt to rescue Woody, Slinky and the other toys go through a gutter leading to the area where Woody, Bullseye, Jessie, and The Prospecter are. Slinky was unhappy with Bullseye, making Jessie upset. Back at the elevator, Zurg tries to stop Buzz Lightyear and his toys. Rex was able to knock him out of the elevator with his tail. While on a mission to the airport, Slinky and the other toys first scared a girl and distracted Stinky Pete with cameras. Later on, he and the other toys return home and listen to Wheezy singing the theme song of Toy Story. Toy Story 3 Slinky is a supporting main character in the film. Slinky is used as a force field again summoned by Mr. Potato Head played by Andy. Slinky is seen in Andy's memories before a teenager. Later on, he and the other toys were donated to Sunnyside Daycare. Inside the daycare, Slinky and the other toys are played by the toddlers roughly and later imprisoned by Lotso. Slinky and the other toys set out a plan to escape with the aid of Buzz Lightyear who was turned into Spanish. Slinky and the other toys almost got shredded in the power plant and later incinerated by the building's fire. The Little Green Men rescued them from being burned with a giant claw. Slinky is later donated to Bonnie and later staying in her house. Toy Story 4 TBA Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Contradictory Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Pets Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elderly Category:MAD Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Genderless Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Remorseful Category:Possessed Object Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Heroes